Maybe More Than Meets The Eye
by FujiwaraMaiko
Summary: *contains spoilers. Contains content from Rosario Vampire Season 2 Volumes 7-9* Kurumu's having a hard time believing what Gin did was for her own good. But what happen's when she faces the facts? Rated T for safety.One-shot, non-canon.


" _Now, I finally knew what she meant. A heartbroken succubus is like a mere shadow of yourself ..."_

" _Kurumu …"_

" _I can't feel any power in my body. My heartbeat is weird. It's dark and cold. I can't breath properly. I'm already in so much pain right now, that is Tsukune really ends up together with Moka … I … I'm gonna die!"_

_The feel as his arms tightened around her small body, that electric feeling zapped her out of her sobs._

" _You're such an idiot. In that case, forget about Tsukune. Just forget …"_

" _Gi … Gin-sempai …"_

" _Stupid! I'm so stupid!" _Kurumu chanted to herself. Although this happened just a few hours ago, she was already beating herself up about it. When she first recalled it, she shoved it out of her mind. She refused that … that _pervert_ was the one who comforted her, and not Tsukune, the man she was destined to be with.

Or so she thought.

Although she wanted to deny it, she _saw_ Tsukune tell Moka that he wanted to be with her and would do anything for her. She _told _him _not_ to undergo the Human Modification Technique. Tsukune didn't listen to hear, because all he focused on was going to save Moka from Akua, and more importantly, Fairy Tale.

" _I mean, Moka's my friend and all, but she, inner or outer__, wouldn't want Tsukune to go an endanger himself like that. And it's also so chivalrous …"_

And it had nearly killed Tsukune too. And if it weren't for Kurumu's kiss, he'd be gone by now.

" _Now who's the damn knight in shining armour_," she thought bitterly. After all, she'd given everything she could to Tsukune, (er, well, almost everything) and all he'd done is accept her as a friend and smile awkwardly whenever she did something even remotely loving.

So, even if she didn't want to, she had to face the facts.

Tsukune practically admitted that he loved Moka.

Tsukune made himself take the Human Modification Technique, in order to save Moka, the traitor who practically rode into Fairy Tale on a white horse!

Gin-sempai was the only one who came to comfort her.

Gin-sempai wouldn't take 'no' for an answer until she was stable again.

Kurumu slammed her hand onto the side of the shower stall, leaving a resounding _thud._

"_I'm giving him way too much credit. He's probably done that to countless girls. And besides, he likes San, right? Even though she is, like, two whole years older than him."_

Her hand slid down the side of the wet shower stall and with that, came the feeling of anxiety the heartbroken succubus had been used to living with lately. All of this was just too confusing for her to deal with right now.

But, being a succubus, she couldn't help but think that Gin-sempai might have some feelings for her. Or maybe, it was just the actions of a caring friend.

" _But a caring friend doesn't hold a girl like that. They put them on their shoulder and just hold her waist and let her cry it out. They don't hold them chest to chest and say soothing stuff to her." _Kurumu bartered back.

She shut off the water and stepped out of the steamy shower. She grabbed a towel and barged out the bathroom door. She saw her freshly-washed clothes ( courtesy of Touhou Fuhai) on her bed (on the side where Gin-sempai had been only this morning, looking after her).

She giggled to herself. The whole situation that morning had been pretty funny though … it's like it was a planned prank …

She slid on underpants and her green, pleated skirt. Just as she was about to put on the rest of her clothes, there was a " I'll ask her!' coming right outside her door.

" Kurumu! How a-" Gin started to say until he realized … she had no shirt on. And he had learned the hard way not to make a succubus angry.

" GINEI!" she cried out, covering her naked chest

" Whoa, whoa, wait, Kurumu, it's a total misunderstanding!" he tried to defend himself. Worst case scenario, he'd have to barrel past her and jump out the window. Meaning, sure he'd be hurt, but it'd be better to be injured than dead. Which would surely end up happening if he stuck around here.

" I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!" she screamed at him, shoving a shirt on, sprinting behind the werewolf, fingernails elongated, wings out, and fury in her eyes.

" _I knew it! All he wanted to see was my breasts! I'll teach him not to mess with a succubus!" _she screamed in her head.

But, it did take her mind of Tsukune and Moka. So, maybe there's more to Gin than she thought. But until she found that out, he'd better keep running …

**Sorry, if it kind of sucked but I got bored and this situation has been on my mind fo days ... So, anyway, review please with your thoughts. First Rosa+Vamp one-shot so don't be too harsh. **


End file.
